泛太平洋防衛軍團
|founder = United Nations |headquarters = Shatterdome Jaeger Academy |locations = Hong Kong Peru United States of America Panama Russia Japan Australia |formed = 2014 |dissolved = 2025 |members = Marshal 史塔克·潘達考斯特 Marshal 赫克·韓森 Secretary General Dustin Kreiger |status = 活躍 (unofficially) |}} 泛太平洋防衛軍團（Pan_Pacific_Defense_Corps，簡稱PPDC）是《環太平洋系列》中的一個組織。 由聯合國創建。代表環太平洋20個國家，合作對抗入侵的怪獸。 歷史 Following the first four Kaiju attacks in San Francisco, Manila, Cabo and Sydney, a conference was called in Seoul, South Korea, on September 15, 2014.Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero The meeting granted Dr. Jasper Schoenfeld an opportunity to present his idea for the Jaegers, prompting the United Nations to set aside their differences and work together.Pacific Rim The Pan Pacific Defense Corps was founded sometime in late 2014. The organization would act as the primary beneficiary of the United Nations, who would fund Schoenfeld and Dr. Caitlin Lightcap's efforts to create the first six Jaegers with the Jaeger Program. Though they would encounter problems properly implementing the Pons Systems and calculating the required manpower to pilot a Jaeger, they would eventually succeed, urging the Defense Corps. to offer their continued support of the program. Once construction of the Jaegers were authorized, each Jaeger mark is built on an annual basis. Their explicit purpose was the defense of various countries and cities bordering the coastlines of the Pacific Ocean from Kaiju attack. The following year, on November 25, 2015, the first of over eight Shatterdomes and headquarters of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps was established in 香港, China.Pan Pacific Defense Corps: Shatterdome Within the Shatterdome, Strike Groups are assigned to defend their given city or country's coastline with three or more Jaeger teams. Though not explicitly a Pacific-adjacent nation, the UK was involved with the Defense Corps by virtue of commonwealth ties with Australia and Canada. They operated a critical oceanic monitoring hub and extensive K-Science research facility on the British-controlled Pitcairn Islands.Travis Beacham: PPDC/UK Propaganda During the Kaiju War, the Defense Corps promoted their cause, asking for the support of the public through propaganda. They provided those who volunteered for their cause with jobs in the construction of Jaegers and a chance to enlist in the Jaeger Academy. The Defense Corps also advocated rationing to the populace of the Pacific in order to maintain financial stability. The methods of promotion also included prompting Rangers to make public appearances, raising them to the status of worldwide celebrity. The mass merchandising of both Kaiju and Jaeger through action figures and apparel acted as a boon to the Defense Corps, while at the same time trivializing their circumstances. For the next ten years, the Jaeger Program would rise to a seemingly permanent status of success and victory against the Kaiju. However, they would cease production of the Jaegers in 2019 with the Mark-5 series.PACIFIC RIM Lexicon Entry #3: Mark-(x) Downfall Unaware of the evolving intelligence of the the Kaiju, the Defense Corps were unable to anticipate the sudden string of victories won by the Kaiju in the years following the 安克拉治 attack in February 2020. The alarming spike in Kaiju attacks led to the destruction of over twenty-six Jaegers. The United Nations began working on a colossal coastal wall that would cut the Pacific off from the rest of the world and worked to construct these defenses for the Atlantic.Memo: United Nations to Sunset Jaeger Program''Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization The Jaeger Program was gradually phased out; seven Shatterdomes were shut down and surviving Rangers were retired from active combat duty. The funds once used to support the Jaeger program are instead funneled toward the Anti-Kaiju Wall. The United Nations were confident that the Wall would be more effective than the production of more Jaegers. However, their belief in the safety of the Anti-Kaiju Wall is proven wrong when a section of the Wall in Sydney is breached by a Category IV Kaiju, Mutavore. The situation prompts the reactivation of Striker Eureka and its pilots, who kill Mutavore. However, the Kaiju's effortless destruction of the Wall sparks worldwide protests against the United Nations and the Wall. The four remaining Jaegers (Cherno Alpha, Crimson Typhoon, Striker Eureka and 吉普賽危機) are relocated to the Hong Kong Shatterdome where they and their pilots continue to defend China's coastline, operating with only eight months of funding granted to them. Marshal 史塔克·潘達考斯特 commences an operation independent of the United Nations; a final assault against the Breach to stop the invasion of the Kaiju. The mission is successful when the combined efforts of the final two Jaegers, Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger, defeat Scunner, Raiju and Slattern and destroy the Breach using Gipsy Danger's nuclear reactor. Structure A massive organization, the structure and function of Pan Pacific Defense Corps is not dissimilar from the military. The individual ranked as Marshal was chiefly at the head of all operations concerning Jaeger deployments and liaisons with the United Nations. At least two personnel based positions were classified under the rank of Officer and Ranger. Over twelve positions were created under the rank of officer, providing individuals of various expertise to aid in the study of Kaiju biology and behavior, while others, like J-Tech, centralized its focus on combat and supportive positions required to rear academy hopefuls trying become Jaeger pilots and the safeguard of the populace in cities attacked by Kaiju. Rangers were required to undergo a long semester of training before being potentially recruited as a Jaeger pilot.Pan Pacific Defense Corps Divisions and Positions Jaeger Academy *Kwoon Fightmaster *Assault Specialist *Psych Analyst *Conn-Pod Control Instructor K-Science *K-Watch *Kaiju Bio-Harvester *Hazmat Officer *Cryptozoologists J-Tech *Weapons Specialist *Jaeger Engineer *Battle Programmer *Neural Bridge Operator Strike Group personnel *Shatterdome Marshal *LOCCENT Mission Controller *Jumphawk pilot *PPDC Strike Trooper Notable Members Officials *Dustin Kreiger (Sectary-General) *史塔克·潘達考斯特 (Marshal) *赫克·韓森 (Marshal) K-Science Officers *紐頓·蓋茲勒 *赫曼·葛里布 J-Tech/LOCCENT Officers *Caitlin Lightcap *Jasper Schoenfeld *Tendo Choi Rangers 吉卜賽危機 *楊西·貝克特 *萊利·貝克特 *森真子 Striker Eureka *Hercules Hansen (formerly) *Chuck Hansen Cherno Alpha *Aleksis Kaidonovsky *Sasha Kaidonovsky Crimson Typhoon *Cheung Wei *Jin Wei *Hu Wei 軼事 *The website "panpacificdefense.com" acts as viral marketing for the movie by allowing anyone to sign up for the Corps, take a quiz to discover their job, search a map for info on Kaijus and Jaegers and play games as training. *According to Travis Beacham, the Defense Corps. has its own ranking system, however, pilots who've been recruited their respective militaries can be and are still referred to by their given rank (e.g., "Sgt. Hansen").Travis Beacham: PPDC Rank 圖片 Emblems PPDC Logo 01.png PPDC Logo 02.png PPDC Logo 03.png PPDC Logo 04.png PPDC Mission Badges-01.jpg PPDC Mission Badges-02.jpg PPDC Mission Badges-04.jpg PPDC Mission Badges-05.jpg War Propaganda Pacific-rim 02.jpeg|Propaganda Poster PPDC Kaiju Poster-02.png PPDC Kaiju Poster-01.png PPDC Kaiju Poster-03.png PPDC Kaiju Poster-04.jpg PPDC Propaganda 03.jpg PPD Gipsy Danger Poster-01.jpg PPDC Ration Poster.jpg|Rationing PosterWorld War II Ration Poster Recruitment Propaganda PPDC Propaganda 01.jpg PPDC Propaganda 02.jpg PPDC K Science Poster.jpg|Recruitment Poster for Kaiju Scientists PPDC Engineers Poster.jpg|Jaeger Engineers Recruitment Poster PPDC Enlist Poster.jpg|Pilot Enlistment Poster Art-z-sign-007.jpg JA cover picture.jpg PPDC Propaganda 15.jpg PPDC Propaganda 16.jpg PPDC Propaganda 14.jpg Shatterdome Hazard Signs PPDC Area Restricted.jpg|Restricted Area Poster for Jaeger Repair Personnel Jaegercrush.jpg|Hazard Warning for Jaegers P9z6T5L.jpg Kaiju Preparedness PPDC Propaganda 12.jpg PPDC Propaganda 13.jpg PPDC Propaganda 08.jpg PPDC Propaganda 05.jpg Y7eWuJv.jpg HaM2LpS.jpg Promotional Pan Pacific Defense Corps Propaganda.jpg|PPDC Posters advertised in public Pan Pacific Alliance Prologue.jpg|Kaiju remains confiscated by the PPDC Raleigh Becket 4.jpg|Ralegh Becket in the Shatterdome Mess Hall Idris elba pacific rim.jpeg|Stacker Pentecost in second generation US Drivesuit Charlie hunnam rinko kikuchi pacific rim.jpeg Behind the Scenes Misc. Pac_Rim_2-lightbox.JPG|Pan Pacific Defense Corps. foodstuffs Pac_Rim_Props-175.jpg|Shatterdome Cafeteria tray and foodstuffs Pac_Rim_Props-176.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-01.jpg|K-Science Kaiju X-Ray prop Pac_Rim_Props-04.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-03.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-02.jpg Dog tags Set 1 5-lightbox.JPG PPDC_D.,_Fleury_Dog_Tags-03.jpg PPDC_D.,_Fleury_Dog_Tags-02.jpg PPDC_D.,_Fleury_Dog_Tags-01.jpg LOCCENT_Station_Manual-02.jpg|LOCCENT Operational Manual. LOCCENT_Station_Manual-03.jpg LOCCENT_Station_Manual-01.jpg Pacrim-01.jpg Pacrim-055.jpg PPDC_Pad_Tablet-06.jpg|PPDC Tablet PPDC_Pad_Tablet-05.jpg PPDC_Pad_Tablet-04.jpg PPDC_Pad_Tablet-03.jpg PPDC_Pad_Tablet-02.jpg PPDC_Pad_Tablet-01.jpg PPDC_Badge-03.jpg|PPDC Badge PPDC_Badge-04.jpg PPDC_Badge-02.jpg PPDC_Badge-01.jpg Kaiju Blue Sanitation Pac_Rim_Props-87.jpg|Kaiju Sanitation Worker uniform Pac_Rim_Props-88.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-89.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-90.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-181.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-180.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-179.jpg Jaeger Team Uniforms Pac_Rim_Props-63.jpg|Gipsy Danger Team Uniform (no Jacket) Pac_Rim_Props-66.jpg|Gipsy Danger Team (Jacket, Front) Pac_Rim_Props-64.jpg|Gipsy Danger Team (Jacket, back) Pac_Rim_Props-65.jpg|Gipsy Danger Team (Jacket Sleeve, Badge) Pac_Rim_Props-67.jpg|Gipsy Danger Team member ID Card Gipsy_Danger_Ground_Crew_Uniform-01.jpg|Gipsy Danger Ground Team Uniform Gipsy_Danger_Ground_Crew_Uniform-05.jpg Gipsy_Danger_Ground_Crew_Uniform-02.jpg Gipsy_Danger_Ground_Crew_Uniform-03.jpg Gipsy_Danger_Ground_Crew_Uniform-04.jpg Gipsy_Danger_Ground_Crew_Uniform-06.jpg Gipsy Danger Drivesuit Tech Uniform-01.jpg|Gipsy Danger Drivesut Tech Uniform Gipsy Danger Drivesuit Tech Uniform-02.jpg Gipsy Danger Drivesuit Tech Uniform-04.jpg Gipsy Danger Drivesuit Tech Uniform-07.jpg Gipsy Danger Drivesuit Tech Uniform-08.jpg Gipsy Danger Drivesuit Tech Uniform-03.jpg Gipsy Danger Drivesuit Tech Uniform-05.jpg Gipsy Danger Drivesuit Tech Uniform-06.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-183.jpg|Cherno Alpha Team Uniform Pac_Rim_Props-189.jpg|thumb|Cherno Alpha Team Uniform (Jacket, Back) Pac_Rim_Props-190.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-191.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-192.jpg Cherno_Alpha_Ground_Crew_Uniform-01.jpg|Cherno Alpha Ground Team Uniform Cherno_Alpha_Ground_Crew_Uniform-02.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-18.jpg|Crimson Typhoon Team Uniform. Pac_Rim_Props-17.jpg|Crimson Typhoon Crew Uniform (Jacket, back). Crimson_Typhoon_Ground_Crew_Uniform-01.jpg|Crimson Typhoon Ground Team Uniform. Crimson_Typhoon_Ground_Crew_Uniform-02.jpg|Crimson Typhoon Team Uniform (back) Ground_Crew_(TeritaLamb)_Costume_1-lightbox.JPG|Striker Eureka crew Uniform Pac_Rim_Props-68.jpg|Striker Eureka Team Uniform Pac_Rim_Props-69.jpg Striker Eureka Ground Crew008.jpg Striker Eureka Ground Crew006.jpg Striker Eureka Ground Crew007.jpg Shatterdome Uniforms Pac_Rim_Props-96.jpg|LOCCENT Uniform (Front) Pac_Rim_Props-101.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-97.jpg| Pac_Rim_Props-102.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-103.jpg|Shatterdome Mess Hall Uniform. Pac_Rim_Props-108.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-105.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-107.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-149.jpg|Shatterdome Employee Uniform. Pac_Rim_Props-155.jpg Pac Rim Props-152.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-156.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-151.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-41.jpg|Shatterdome Employee Uniform #2 Pac_Rim_Props-40.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-39.jpg Shatterdome_Uniform_3-01.jpg|Shatterdome Employee Uniform #3 Shatterdome_Uniform_3-07.jpg Shatterdome_Uniform_3-04.jpg Shatterdome_Uniform_3-06.jpg Shatterdome_Uniform_3-08.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-164.jpg|Strike Trooper Uniform Pac_Rim_Props-170.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-167.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-171.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-212.jpg|Shatterdome Mechanic Uniform Pac_Rim_Props-198.jpg|Shatterdome Mechanic Uniform (Hood, Back) Pac_Rim_Props-218.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-217.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-220.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-221.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-245.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-248.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-246.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-247.jpg Silver_Shatterdome_Mechanic_Uniform-01.jpg|Shatterdome Mechanic Uniform (silver) Silver_Shatterdome_Mechanic_Uniform-02.jpg Silver_Shatterdome_Mechanic_Uniform-04.jpg Silver_Shatterdome_Mechanic_Uniform-06.jpg Silver_Shatterdome_Mechanic_Uniform-03.jpg Silver_Shatterdome_Mechanic_Uniform-05.jpg Silver_Shatterdome_Mechanic_Uniform-07.jpg PPDC_Heli_Pad_Uniform-01.jpg|Shatterdome Helicopter Deck Crew Uniform PPDC_Heli_Pad_Uniform-02.jpg PPDC_Heli_Pad_Uniform-04.jpg PPDC_Heli_Pad_Uniform-05.jpg PPDC_Heli_Pad_Uniform-06.jpg PPDC_Heli_Pad_Uniform-03.jpg Jumphawk_Crew_Uniform-01.jpg|Jumphawk Pilot Uniform Jumphawk_Crew_Uniform-02.jpg Jumphawk_Crew_Uniform-05.jpg Jumphawk_Crew_Uniform-06.jpg Jumphawk_Crew_Uniform-04.jpg Jumphawk_Crew_Uniform-03.jpg Conn_Pod_Technician-01.jpg|Conn Pod Technician Uniform Conn_Pod_Technician-02.jpg Conn_Pod_Technician-05.jpg Conn_Pod_Technician-03.jpg Conn_Pod_Technician-09.jpg Jaeger Academy Uniforms Pac_Rim_Props-91.jpg|Cadet Uniform (no sweater) Pac_Rim_Props-95.jpg|Cadet Uniform (no sweater, back) Pac_Rim_Props-137.jpg|Cadet Uniform (complete, sweater, undershirt) Pac_Rim_Props-136.jpg|Cadet Uniform (complete, back) PPDC_Cadet_Uniform-08.jpg PPDC_Cadet_Uniform-07.jpg PPDC_Cadet_Uniform-04.jpg PPDC_Cadet_Uniform-01.jpg PPDC_Cadet_Uniform-09.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-139.jpg|Cadet Uniform (sleeve, badge) PPDC_Cadet_Uniform-03.jpg PPDC_Cadet_Uniform-05.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-92.jpg|Cadet Uniform (Belt) PPDC_Cadet_Uniform-02.jpg PPDC_Cadet_Uniform-06.jpg Concept Art PPDC Kaiju Poster-05.jpg Striker Poster Variation 01.png|Concept process of Striker Eureka Propaganda Poster 外部連結 *Official Website 出處 }} en:Pan_Pacific_Defense_Corps